A bad surprise
by SVUHipstergirl
Summary: This is the second part on The secret son if you didn't read that fic you could read it but is not 100 percent is have a special surprise with name and last name. Give it a chance. This have sexual assoult and more things that if you don't like it dont read...
1. Chapter 1

It has passed almost six years since everything hapen with Dannielle. Olivia and Ed were happy with Noah and Dannielle, they were tha perfect family, they didn't spend a lot of time together because of Liv's job but the short time they spend together was perfect. Dannielle was now a detective of SVU and Olivia was happy but also worried about her daughter but she was there for her daughter she was allways looking for her daughter. Oh and of course Liv well she was the captain now and Fin was the new sargent the team was perfect Amanda and Carisi were on a relationship and everyone was happy but one day…

16th precint…

"guys this is so bored sorry for this but I wich that someone rape someone" Amanda said playing with her hair that was the only thing to do today.

"How can you said that I don't like people been raped I don't know how I've been working here for so long" Fin look at Carisi with a smirk

"really Carisi you think that you have been here for a long time… Ha! I've been her for24 years amd Liv has been her for 25 really"

"ok ok but its hard"

" I was just saying that Im bored we don't need to fight"

"well thats more fun that play with your hair for two hours"

"Ha Ha so fun Fin"

"hi guys no case?" Dannielle ask sitting on her desk

"nope"

"sorry but I wich something hapen this is bored"

"see Im not the only one"everyone lough except Dannielle that didn't know what was happening.

Then a girl with blond and long hair dress with a short and a big t-shit that was really big for her and a pair of broken shoes made her way to the group of detectives.

"hey can I help you?... wait Lizzie its you!?"Fin ask confuse

"fin? Oh my god its you thanks god" lizzie say hugging Fin

"what hapen why are you doing here?"

"you have to help me and my sisters"

"ok just tell me what hapen"

"we were shopping two years ago we never spend time together so we though it was a great idea…everything was ok at first and then on the parking five mens with guns kidnnaped us…we tried to escape like three times but allways when we try they foun us and they just raped us again and again and… I just couldn't sptop them"

"if you need a break…

"No Im fine… well we spend this two years on a bassement and they just want to have sex with us and then they just go I think they are getting bored with us. But the point is , I escape this morning when the woman was opening the dor to give us breakfast but my sisters couldn't escape… I didn't know what to do so I run and run untill I was here."

"ok you said 'the woman' she have a name"

"no that I know they never tell us"

"ok so you remember something from where this place is?"

"no…im sorry "

"its ok we are gonna find your sisters but I think ypu wpuld like to see someone"

"who"

Fin didn't answer he just point to the office behind them

Lizzi made her way to the office she didn't know who was ther but she knew it wasn't Cragen he was so old to be there. When she open the door inside was a young woman with black hair and brunette skin'she looks like Liv' Lizzie though.

"uh…sorry Fin said that here should be someone that I want to see but…

"Lizzie!?" Liv apeard behin Dannielle with her jaw almost in the floor

"Liv? Oh my god I never though that I would see ypu again"

They hug for a long time they miss each other Liv was like a part of the family for Lizzie

"Lizzie you are so big its been a long time"

"yeah.."

"uhm…this is my daughter Dannielle… Danny this is Lizzie she is my old partner daughter"

"hi nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too"

"so what are you doing here?

Lizzie tell the whole strory to Liv and Dannielle and Liv was fighting to keep the tears away she couldn't belive tha Lizzie and her sisters have been like that this time.

"oh my god Im really sorry"

"its ok I just need to find my sisters"

"we will I promise but we have to call your mom"

"no…I mean she died in a car accident four years ago"

"oh Im sorry…then I should call…uhm…y-your father"

"yeah I'll give you the number"

Liv was waitin for him to answer but inside she didn't want to hear his voice she wasn't prepared for that.

"hello" and there he was she didn't knew what to say what was she suposed to say'oh hi ypur daghter its here she and her sisters has been raped for two years' of course no but there was no time to prepare a speech.

"uhm… Elliot its Olivia…

"Olivia? Benson? Liv?"

"yes…uhm…you need to come her to the precint its important"

"oh yes I'll be there as soon as I can"

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

When he made his way in the room it was so diferent everything has change and there wee new people and he saw Fin land he was diferent wearing diferent clothes…yes this place has change a lot.

"Fin"

"Elliot hi how have you been?"

"weel tmy daughters are lost so I can be better"

"well I think we found one"

"what!?"

Like he do with Lizzie Fin just point to the big office he didn't know what will be hapening ther but he was doing the corect thing. Elliot ran to the office and whe he in he just see a woman on the desk but she was looking trough the window so he didn't see her and then on the couch was his daughter sleeping like an angel.

"lizz"

"dad? Oh dad you are here"

"Im here"

Liv was hearing Elliot she didn't know what to do there he was now after all these years there he was.

"sorry Im Elliot Stabler Im..

"I know you Elliot" Liv say turning to face Elliot he was the same after all the years he look good.

"Liv" she was beautiful the years hadn't change her she was the same.

"we are goin to find your other daughters I promise"

"thank you really"

"its my work I would let you…

Before she could finish a young boy knock on the door.

"hi mom can I come in?" Noah ask on the door

"of course come here I want you to meet my friends"

"this is Elliot and Lizzie… tjis is my son Noah"

"hi"

"hi Noah… congratulations I allways knew you would be a great mom"

"thanks…where is dad?"

"hes outside with Danny"

"can you tell him to come in?"

When Danniell and Ed in on the office Elliot was in shock for all the mens that were in the world it has to be him.

"well Elliot you know Ed so… this is Dannielle she is my daughter"

"but shes a woman"

"yes…I didn't tell anybody about her buthere she is now"

"wow well congratulations Liv now you have a family…I should get going I'll be waitin for a phone call"

"I promise you willhave one soon"

And with that Elliot made his way outside with Lizzie

"you ok?"

"yeah Im just surprised"

"yeah but she looks happy"

"Im sure she is"

 **This is the beginig of my new idea its nothing speciall now but I have a big idea that now I will tell you that if you don't like accion or shots and all that stuff don't read that chapter..**

 **Love you all…follow me on twitter y06_zoe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for everything…**

Two weeks has pased and the team couldn't find the girls but they were close with the emails and all the stuff that they got from the Stabler house. It was Sunday and Olivia and Ed decide to go to the park with Noah and Danniell, Dannielle and Noah were playing football while Ed and Liv were wathching…

"so how are you…I mean its been a long time since Stabler disapeard"

"yeah… its diferent I don't know I mean I never though about seen him again"

"I think he was angry"

"angry… why?"

"you really didn't see his face when I in into your office"

"yeah I think you are right" they lought remembering the face of Elliot.

"you know that I love you right"

"yes and you know I love you two" she gave him a kiss it was soft and they could feel the love that they have.

"mom Im tired tell Noah that I wont be able to play the whole day" Dannielle say sitting on Liv lap.

"Noah lets take a break…lets go for some ice cream"

"ok you got me" everyone lough at Noah's coment

They were on the ice cream shop when they saw Elliot and a little boy in.

"mom is that the man that were in your office?"

"yes Noah he is"Liv answer simple

And then Elliot saw them and he aproach

"hi"

"hi this is Eli?"

"yes…Eli this is my…uhm she was the one who help you born"

"oh then thank you"

Liv chuckle "its nothing"

"well I'll go now"

"bye"

Ed wishper something on Liv hear

"are you sure"

"yeah..they has pased a hard time"

Then she run to find Elliot

"Elliot wait…Elliot"

"Liv? What is it"

"uhm we… you… you want to come to my place and have dinner with us?"

"uh…well I don't think Ed would be ok with that"

"no hes fine really…please and of course lizzie two"

"well ok just give me your adress and I'll be there…when?"

"tonight its ok with you?"

"yeah I'll be there see you"

"ok bye"

It was 8:30 and a knock on the door. They have a rule the last one to say no have to open the door.

"No" Noah

"No"Ed

"No" Dannielle

"N-fuck"

Olivia opens the door.

"hi Elliot, Lizzie, Eli come in"

"hi"

"hi"

"hi"

"Ed nice to see you"

"same St-Elliot… sorry its hard"

"yeah I know the feeling" they lough and it was weird because they almost hate each other"

Lizzie and Danny

"so you are Liv's daughter"

"yes…I was in foster care "

"why?"

"uhm…well…its a long story"

Noah and ELi

"so my mom helps you get born thats cool"

"yeah cool so you like football"

"yeah and you"

"nah I like basketball"

"oh cool"

In the kitchen Liv was finishing everything when Elliot and Ed came, it was akward butit doesn't feel bad.

"you need help" Ed ask going behind her and taking two gasses

Elliot watch them from the other side of the counter and he was happy to see Olivia finaly happy.

"no Im fine"

"oh I missed that frase" Elliot say and everyone lought

"trust me I don't"

"well beer sweet beer"

"you two are going to star drinking before we eat…god the two of you drunk no thanks"

"oh come on enjoy this…or ten years ago you could think of this moment?"

"ok ok now go"he gave her a quick kiss and went to the livingroom with Elliot

They spend the night talking and when they finished eating Noah, Lizzie,Eli, Ed and Dannielle put a movie and Elliot help Olivia with the dishes.

"so you are in charge now"

"yes I am"

"and you have a family…everything has change here"

"yes a lot"

"and Ed when does that hapen… I mean what the hell"

"ha yes its hard to say because I dont know how it hapens"

"really"

"ok ok…so I'll tell you…Nick Amaro he was my new partner after you left… I was a sargent and he was having trubles so Ed was behind him. Everything was ok later and we finished the case so I went to a bar and there was tucker and well he buy me a drink and well here we are"

"and what did the people said?"

"well we didn't say anything until…a case a big one. The church was envolved judges and politicants…Ed cusin was a priest and he was envolved but then he said that it was Ed and they star to makes alegations against Ed… Barba the ADA was telling me and then I start defending Ed so he went to 1PP and tell then that I was envolved with him…and their fired me…"

"wow really thats the most crazy way to anunce a relationship"

"mhm…so they didn't understand at first but later it was clear…and here we are"

"wow and how long have you two been together?"

"almost eight years"

"oh…well congratulation I allways knew that you would be happy"

"thanks"

"I'll get going its late"

"uhm yeah…and El I promise I will find your daughters"

"I know you will…bye Liv"

Later that week Olivia got a call a scary one…

"Benson"

"Liv…Liv its Mouren…help help…"

"Mo where are you!?"

"liv…" "who are you talking to?" "nobody" "little bitch ypu will learn" "nooo"

"Mouren!? Please"

"Hi" therr it was the voice…a man "I have your little bitch here…and she will learn to do what I want so goodbye Liv"

"how do you know my name!?"Olivia was really scared aparently it was someone that she knew .

"you are so stupid Liv Im right here"

"who are you"

"just think a little Liv…just think"

 **Well guys thats the second one… Im so…I dont know…Its just that the last episode of SVU was…I dont know just my mind thinking but whatever. Now I want to say that if you are Bensler dont read but if you are open to something new then you are welcome…**

 **Review and Follow here and twitter y06_zoe**


	3. Chapter 3

Im very sorry but I das writing un muy other account so I almost forgot this story bit I promise that I will update son!

Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

"So... you know the man who called you?"asked Fin

"I don't know but if he called me Liv I think he knows me... take my phone and hive it to TARU"

"On it"

The day has passed and they didn't have a clue until Fin came back to the squad. He stopped in front of Carisi and grabbed him bi the neck.

"You son of a bitch... tell me where they are"

"Hey... man what are you talking about?"

"Where are they?"

"Fin!.." Olivia screamed grabbing Fin by his arm while Amanda helped Carisi.

"Liv... he is the one who called you... he is the one who kidnaped Elliot's daughters"

"What are you talking about... are you crazy"

"No TARU confirmed it was his phone"

Amanda who was with Carisi left his side and sat down on her desk.

"So that explain why when Olivia came saying that someone called her, you were out making an 'important call' you son of a bitch" Amanda said

"Detective Carisi you are under arrest for the kidnaps of Katheleen, Elizabeth and Mouren Stabler" Olivia said taking him to the cell

Carisi didn't want to confess he kept saying that he was innocent and everyone wanted to kill him.

Olivia was in her desk trying to find something that helped them to make Carisi confess when her phone started ringing.

"Benson"

"Liv... I thought you were better than that you think it was your little detective ha!... well I'm still here...you have no idea... by Livy"

"Wait!... hello?...hello...shit"

"Guys I revived another call...is not Carisi... somehow someone make that call and made it look like Carisi was the one who called"

"So we are like the beginning with nothing"

"I think so... go and get Carisi out of that cell... I'm going to call Elliot"

"Hello"

"Elliot!?...NO...not you!"

So this is the new chapter...this fic is back!

I don't know if it's good I don't think so I think I suck but well I will try to make it better...

Thanks for reading.

REVIEW!


End file.
